The Lives of the XRated Gilmores
by audreybabie
Summary: AU set in the future obviously. Has the drama, humourish, romance, teenagers, & heeps of twits. What else could u want and need? That's right a review is what i need! I'm wondering y i'm not getting a review?? So i will need a review 2 find out wont I?
1. Life is such a wonderful thing

Same deal as last time this is a reviewed chapter I tired to fix up all the errors so just tell me if you find a really really big one. Small ones are there I no. Hope you like!  
  
---PART 1--- 'Mum, I can not go to that school, it's like for major losers,' said Parker as they got the acceptance letters.  
  
Lana was ecstatic that she got into Chilton. Her mother had gone there. And she had wanted to go there since as early as she could remember. Lorelai would be so proud of her. Lana new that her mother was proud of her. But if her mother and the rest of her family were proud of Parker she didn't know.  
  
'Oh mum I got in,' said Lana repeating her self for the third time.  
  
'Stop repeating your self, retard,' said Parker furiously.  
  
'Shut up Parker,' said Lana, turning to her mother.  
  
'Honey I'm so glad that you got into Chilton. I knew you would,' said Rory, her mother.  
  
'Is something wrong?' asked Lana.  
  
'Nothing is wrong at all. I will call Emily to get two rooms ready for you,' said Rory as if her question was answered before she even thought about it.  
  
'I'm getting out of this dump,' said Parker grabbing for her bag.  
  
'No you certainly are not! You are going to your room and get things for the school term. You will catch the train to Hartford tomorrow,' said Rory in her motherly voice.  
  
'Fine then,' said Parker going up to her room.  
  
I guess I should really catch you up on the things you have missed so far. Well I can't say too much or I will ruin the story. Two years ago Rory married a millionaire for a business proposition. I know it doesn't sound like Rory does it? But Rory wanted to be a famous writer and she new Marc could do that for her. Image-wise any way. They live in New York City.  
  
'I don't think I'll be able to survive if she keeps acting like that,' said Rory to Lana.  
  
'Don't worry mum. Are you sure grandma will want us to stay at her house?' asked Lana. Lorelai hated the idea of being a grandma at the age of 39 so she taught the girls to call her Lorelai and Emily Grandma.  
  
'Babe don't worry about that grandma will love to have you at her house for the school year. I'm sure Lorelai will love to see you as well. So you better go to her inn a couple of times and week,' said Rory giving her daughter and hug and a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
'Don't forget to order our uniforms for school. I can't believe were starting on Monday. I can't wait and what about school supplies I can't wait to get to Hartford..' said Lana walking up to her bedroom to start backing.  
  
Rory looked in awe; she was still amazed at how much Lana acted like her. And how Parker acted like her father, Jess. Also Parker had a little bit of Lorelai in her. But Lana she was just like a double of Rory. Lana loved to read and the stationary thing now that was just bizarre she already had twice as much as she needed but still kept buying things. It reminded her of when she went shopping for her stationary before she went to Chilton.  
  
--Flash Back-- Lorelai: Shopping for school supplies - party. Rory: Nobody demanded that you come. Lorelai: Are you kidding? How of ten do you get to do things like this? I was thinking, while we're going crazy, we should get some toilet paper and a plunger next. Rory: I'll just do this later. Lorelai: No, I'm teasing. Come on, get that list of your. Rory: Ok I need legal pads. Lorelai: Got it. Rory: Tons of pens. Lorelai: Right. Rory: Some number 2 pencils, three highlighters, an eraser a staple remover and a folder. Lorelai: You need 3 highlighters? Rory: Yes. Lorelai: Three? Rory: Yes. Lorelai: That's a very random number. Rory: Three is not a random number. Lorelai: No but I mean how did you get to the number 3? Rory: One dries up, one gets lost, I have one left. Lorelai: You have really thought this out. Rory: Yes, I have. Lorelai: What came first - the chicken or the egg. Rory: Can we get back to this list please? Lorelai: All right. Ooh, hey, legal pads. Rory: No. Those are purple. Lorelai: Yes, purple is festive. Rory: I can't have purple Lorelai: Yes you can, they're on sale. Rory: I'm going to a serious school now; I need serious paper. Lorelai: Paper's paper. Rory: Not at Chilton. Lorelai: All right, fine. Here is your serious paper. Rory: Thank you. Lorelai: Ooh and here are you sombre highlighters, your maudlin pencils, your manic-depressive pens. Rory: Mom Lorelai: Now these erasers are on lithium so they may seem cheerful but we actually caught them trying to shove themselves in the pencil sharpener earlier. Rory: I'm going home now. Lorelai: No wait! We're going to stage an intervention with the neon post- its and make them give up their wacky crazy ways. Rory: You're never coming shopping with me again. Lorelai: Ooh here's a card tray.  
  
---The Next Day at Breakfast---  
  
'Your to take the train to Hartford and then your grandfather will pick you girls up and then take you to their house. You are to do what ever they say. I think they are going to take you shopping for school uniforms and supplies,' said Rory excited at the thought of that, 'I will be at visiting you at Hartford as much as possible. Ok? Mostly on weekends though and please do not fight or get into trouble with any one.'  
  
'You don't have to worry about me mum, you might have to worry about Ms Cheerleader over there though,' said Lana pointing to her sister, who was wearing a mini skirt and a mid drift top and listening to her disc-man so loud they could hear the music at the other side of the table.  
  
'I need to talk to her father. She is insane, I can not handle her and I don't think your grandparents can either,' said Rory shaking her head going over to Parker and taking hold of one side of her head phones. 'Parker we have to go or else well be late.'  
  
'Ok Ok,' said Parker angrily.  
  
They all walked out of their 15th floor high-rise apartment building and into the lift. They got into the basement and went to their car and went off to the train stations (their bags had already been put in the car before).  
  
After half an hour they were finally at the train station getting lost three times didn't help in trying to get there half and hour early. So they ended up getting there 5 minutes before there train was due to leave. The three bid farewell to each other, hugging and kissing and crying and then realising that their train was about to leave ran for it. The girls loved their mother, and didn't want to leave her there all alone in that apartment. The two sat down in their booth and talked for five minutes (that was a record for the two of them well for at least not fighting any way) and then they started to read. As much as Lana hated to admit it her sister did have brains and was smart but didn't use them at all.  
  
Three hours later they had finally arrived at Hartford they had travelled all the way from New York. The girls got their two extra very heavy bags and went out side to meet their Grandpa.  
  
'Grandpa!' yelled Lana running up to him and giving him a hug.  
  
'Lana and Parker it's so nice to see you two again, boy have you grown,' said Grandpa embracing them both in a bear hug. He still smelt business like. You know that smell of paper. Lana new he would always smell business like, nothing else.  
  
Their grandfather took the two to the house. The maid was then told to unpack their things into their bedrooms (that had everything they needed in there from a phone to a computer to there very own bathroom well not Lana she wanted Lorelai's old room, so it only had a phone and a computer and her grandparents had built a library for her). For the rest of the day the two girls spent the time talking to their great-grandparents. That night Luke and Lorelai would join them for dinner. Though the two girls called them Luke and Lorelai they were her real grandparents. Well Luke wasn't but you guys know what I mean.  
  
That night at dinner the table conversation consisted of School, and Rory and what school was like for her, and that they couldn't wait till the girls started on Monday.  
  
Later that night after having an in-depth conversation with her grandma, Lorelai, about some of the hot guys around, Lana went upstairs to her bedroom for the first time. She didn't realise it but her mother was conceived on the balcony. That very balcony she was standing on. She opened her closet to get her pyjamas out and realised some new things she never seen before. There lay her school uniform and shoes that her grandmother had bought her. There lay some new clothes and a new school satchel. She new she would love Chilton Prep. It would be the best thing for her. Lana fell into a deep slumber that night not noticing that next-door a boy was staring into her room, he was a very handsome boy. He stood there staring into her room.  
  
---PART 2---  
  
The next day Lana woke up and got dressed into her favourite pair of jeans and tank top, she was going to stay home and read all day. She couldn't wait to get down to the study and smell the scent of new books. It was really one of the best smells, thought Lana.  
  
'What are you doing wearing those clothes we have a luncheon to go to today go get dressed into some nice clothes,' said Emily.  
  
'You never told me this!' said Lana going upstairs. While getting ready Lana wondered weather her freak of a sister had to go. She knew her grandparents probably wouldn't want Parker around. They wouldn't want her to be exposed to rich snobs. They might get a bad name. If you know what I mean?  
  
The luncheon was for charity, offcourse. What else could be so important than staying at home and lazing about? Lana was forced to mingle with adults she also to suck up to them. An hour into the luncheon Lana got bored and opened up her bad an got out Huckle Berry Fin.  
  
'What's the book?' asked a girl coming over and join her. 'Earth to book worm.'  
  
'Huh, oh sorry, Huckle Berry Fin,' she said looking up from the book.  
  
'Can I sit down with you?' she asked.  
  
'Sure, I'm Lana,' she said getting back to her book.  
  
'I'm Sidney,' she said getting out her book.  
  
The two read in silence until Sidney got feed up and said, 'I haven't seen you round. Were do you go to school?'  
  
'I'm starting at Chilton Prep tomorrow,' she said still reading.  
  
'That's were I go. So I guess I'll be seeing you around. Sorry I go to go,' she said getting up and walking off.  
  
Lana didn't notice that she went until she went to say something but no one was there. She decided she should be polite and go talk to some people.  
  
'Rory,' said a man to her.  
  
'What oh no I'm her daughter Lana,' she said looking at the man he would be Lorelai's age.  
  
'Wow - ' said the man.  
  
'Don't say it, I look like her double,' she said to the man.  
  
'Max Medina,' he said shaking her hand, 'Headmaster of Chilton.'  
  
'We'll this makes me feel awkward, I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow,' she said a bit shy and nervous. *He is the headmaster of Chilton he's so young I was expecting an old guy*  
  
'You were expecting and old guy weren't you?' he asked.  
  
'I won't answer that question,' she said smiling. He walked off after that. *I hope I didn't offend him*  
  
She went off to another corner awkwardly. Because every one was staring at her. Good damn why do I have to look so much like my mum.  
  
'Lana dear don't go into that corner again and read, go and mingle or find some people your age,' said her grandma.  
  
She went off and tried to find some people her age but ran out of luck. She opened a door hoping no one would notice her missing. But in the room that she choose she found a boy around her age.  
  
'Oh sorry,' said Lana going to walk out of the room.  
  
'Oh come back please,' he said.  
  
'I'm Lana,' said Lana going over to him, and getting a better look at him, boy was he HOT.  
  
'TJ,' said the boy smirking at her.  
  
'Is that short for anything?' Lana asked.  
  
'Yeah Tristan Jr.' he said looking away.  
  
'I know how you feel; my full name is Lorelai. It's a tradition,' she said looking away.  
  
'What school do you got to?' he asked.  
  
'I'm starting at Chilton Prep tomorrow,' she said.  
  
'I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow Mary,' he said as he waked away.  
  
*What was with the Mary?*  
  
'There you are darling,' said her grandma as she walked out of the room.  
  
'Are we heading off?' she asked.  
  
'Yes soon,' she said walking off.  
  
The luncheon finally finished at 2.30, which was a long time since it was like being in hell for Lana. Since it was still early she asked to go to Luke's.  
  
'Yes sure just watch out for the potholes the road there is very bad,' warned her grandpa.  
  
'I haven't got a car and I'm not sure you would allow me to drive your car there,' she said smiling to her grandpa.  
  
'Emily?' he asked turning to her.  
  
'I can't drive,' she said.  
  
'Fine but you better be a good driver,' he said getting into the passenger side of the car.  
  
'Thanks grandpa,' she said getting into the drivers side.  
  
After half an hour of silence and really, really bad car music they were finally there, at Luke's Diner. One of her grandma's favourite haunts.  
  
'Hey Lorelai,' she said as she got into the diner.  
  
'Hey there pumpk- not a good name huh,' she said noticing her dad. 'Dad- wow you haven't been here for a while have you?'  
  
'Hello Lorelai,' said Grandpa.  
  
Looking around Lana noticed nothing had changed in the last year. 'Luke it hasn't changed a bit, even the special hasn't changed, still the omelette.'  
  
'She told you to say that didn't she? No coffee for the Gilmore's,' he said smiling.  
  
'Hey I could start calling you grandpa again,' she said smiling, and finally getting a coffee.  
  
Lana noticed one change. Luke seemed happier than usual.  
  
'You look troubled kid what's your problem?' asked Lorelai.  
  
'I've just been thinking that's all. Grandma why is Luke so happy? Luke do you know were dad is at the moment?' Lana always asked Luke that question. *Why doesn't he ever call were he's god damn daughters and he hasn't called once in the last year*  
  
'I've got a surprise for you,' he said avoiding the subject.  
  
'Lorelai what's with Luke he's happy? And he has a surprise?' asked Lana laughing.  
  
'Nothing honey,' said Lorelai smiling.  
  
'Why is every one smiling?' she turned around and saw why they were smiling. 'DAD!' Lana ran over to her dad Jesse Mariono and hugged him tightly.  
  
'Lana,' he said embracing her. He didn't care that they were causing a scene he hadn't scene her in 2 years. She hadn't changed much in two years.  
  
'Your lucky I'm not identical to Parker,' she said.  
  
The two moved to a table and talked all afternoon. 'Are you excited about starting school tomorrow?' asked Jesse.  
  
'Very excited actually. I'm so excited I need coffee,' she said going up to Luke, 'Please?'  
  
'Luke give the girl some coffee,' said Jesse. *Why do I leave them? Why did I leave them? I know they have never forgiven me for leaving them*  
  
'We need to go Lana,' said her grandpa at 4.30.  
  
'Ok grandpa, bye dad,' said Lana kissing him on the check and walking out of the diner.  
  
'That's why you shouldn't leave,' said Lorelai to Jesse, 'she's the sweetest thing, you should be there for her more often.'  
  
'I know that Lorelai. I can't bear it leaving her. But how can I stay? I can barely look at myself,' he said. *I left her when she was 5 months pregnant and barely see those two, it's so hard for me*  
  
The next morning she was awoken at 7.00, it seemed like 4.00 in the morning. Lana and here sister had there first day at school today. Parker hated the uniform. 'Haven't they realised it is about 10 year out of date?'  
  
'Park, they are a school, not a fashion institute,' said Lana.  
  
'Oh I would never have guessed thanks for pointing that out,' she said smiling and walking off.  
  
At 7.30 an unknown driver shuffled the girls and Emily off to school.  
  
The two girls were directed by their grandma to the Headmasters office. There they were told by the secretary to move into the headmaster's office.  
  
'Ah the Gilmore's. It's so nice to see you Emily, these must be Rory's two. this school never accepts people who wont acknowledge their potential and if you two have any problems please come and talk to me about it,' said the Headmaster, 'you got it?'  
  
'They do offcourse Max,' said Emily.  
  
'You two can go now,' said Max pointing to the door.  
  
'Max, I need to talk to you about Parker,' said Emily.  
  
'I am a very good judge of character Emily and I know that she is a trouble maker, and that she will cause trouble but I will keep a lid on it,' he said, 'how is Rory and Lorelai?'  
  
'They are fine thank you, how are you?' she asked knowing he never really got over Lorelai dumping him.  
  
'Oh I'm fine thank you,' he said. 


	2. You just never know what life can bring

~!~!~!~!~  
  
'Parker what do you have first?' asked Lana.  
  
'English Lit, you?' she asked, *I hope she has English lit*  
  
'Bio, sorry,' she said starting to walk off, to find her locker.  
  
'Hey wait up our lockers are next to each other,' said Parker running up to Lana.  
  
'Don't want to be left behind do you?' said Lana as she started to have trouble opening her locker.  
  
'Hey Mary,' said TRISTAN (JR) walking about her.  
  
'Oh hey Joseph,' said Lana replying to his sarcastic remark.  
  
'You know him?' asked Parker enthusiastically.  
  
'Don't you get started,' said Lana pathetically.  
  
The two walked off in the opposite direction Lana thinking of how nervous she was. *God I'm so nervous. Why am I nervous?*  
  
She walked into her class five minutes later and the teacher snapped at her, 'Why are you late?'  
  
'I'm new here Lorelai Gilmore,' the teacher looked at her and said. 'Class we have another Gilmore amongst us, go sit behind Tristan, Tristan raise your hand,' said the teacher smiling at her.  
  
She new who Tristan was and went to sit next to him noticing that Sidney was next to him, maybe they were a couple.  
  
The teacher went on about some (I hate bio and never go to class so there) plant hormones or something like that. 45 minutes later the lesson finished to late for Lana's liking.  
  
'Hey Mary wait up,' said Tristan (JR).  
  
Lana kept walking not noticing that Tristan was talking to her. He caught up to her and said, 'I was talking to you.'  
  
'Oh sorry really you need to learn my name it's Lana,' she said, 'I'm lost can you tall me were Maths C is?'  
  
'Yeah follow me I'm in that class,' he said smirking at her, *Sexy lady! I want her. I wonder how long it will take for her to come rushing for me. She has a great body what else could a man want?*  
  
'Thanks,' she said following him and getting to the class.  
  
The teacher took the roll call and then stopped when he reached Lana, and then looked at her and went on.  
  
'What is with all the teacher stopping at your name?' asked Sidney when the roll had been called.  
  
'My mum went here and I look like her and Lorelai was her name and my name so they must think she's re-enrolled or something,' said Lana smiling.  
  
The rest of the day Lana followed Sidney around they all had the same classes thank god, and Parker was in 2 of her classes Economics and Drama.  
  
'Hey Lana want to come to my house?' asked Sidney.  
  
'Yeah I'd like that,' said Lana.  
  
'Come on my car is parked out side,' said Sidney happily. Lana automatically followed her to her car.  
  
'Nice car, my grandma is saving up her pennies and giving my sister and I one for Christmas,' said Lana, 'that was way to much info wasn't it?'  
  
'No not really, I got it cause my dad went on another business trip and he always feels sorry for leaving me and my brother at home all alone, but we are use to it. Plus my mum is never home either she works a lot,' said Sidney. (So these people sound familiar yet? hehehe)  
  
'Wow your house is so... big,' said Lana going into the house.  
  
'Yeah my parents are rich,' she said not sounding stuck up by it all, 'so you want to get started on the home work or just hang out and do some other stuff?'  
  
'A bit of both sounds good but do you have any coffee?' asked Lana.  
  
'Yeah we do,' she said going into the hugest kitchen ever, 'Maria we need two coffees.'  
  
Maria, a maid, handed two cups of the nicest smelling coffee to the girls. Just before they finished their coffee Tristan walked in, 'Oh hey Mary.'  
  
'Joseph nice to see you again,' she said smiling.  
  
'You two know each other?' asked Sidney confused.  
  
'Yeah we have a few classes together,' he said, 'I meet your sister Parker.'  
  
'Hope you guys had fun mouth to mouthing each other,' said Lana.  
  
'Oh feisty,' said Tristan, 'you know your sister to well.'  
  
'She's my twin sister,' she said.  
  
'Right, it looks like your jealous,' said Sidney steering her out of the room.  
  
'Hey I can fight for myself,' she said, 'I need to borrow some of your notes to catch up on the work I missed.'  
  
'Yeah just wait in the library,' said Sidney showing her the door.  
  
Five minutes later Sidney came with a bundle of notes and books. 'Here these should do you. I'd copy everything you think you need and more, and here are my notes.'  
  
'Thanks, that's a lot for only two weeks worth,' said Lana, 'hey do you think I could borrow your copy of Jane's Austin Pride and Prejudice?'  
  
'I'm reading it at the moment but you can borrow my mum's copy,' said Sidney filling through a bookcase.  
  
'I must have left mine at home and I'm craving for it at the moment,' she said smiling.  
  
The two girls chatted and then a man came in and looked in and said to Sidney, 'Hey Sid I'm home early.. No Gilmore is ever allowed in this house,' he said to Lana.  
  
'Dad settle down this is Lana Gilmore, my friend,' said Sidney.  
  
'I'm sorry,' he stormed off.  
  
'Hey Sidney what's your last name I never caught it?' asked Lana.  
  
'Dugrey, why?' she asked.  
  
'Oh god, I need to go,' said Lana grabbing her bag and running out of the room, and leaving her notes there.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
'Dad what the HELL was that?' asked Sidney at dinnertime when she finally saw her dad.  
  
'Don't talk to me like that young lady,' he said.  
  
'You may have just cost me my only friend,' she said storming off and then stopping, 'She is nice dad just.'  
  
'Come back here Sidney,' said her father.  
  
'Dad, I'm not an employee you can't boss me around. I'm going. Don't expect me to be home any time soon. Lana left some things here,' she said grabbing her car keys and jumping into her car. She called Lana's home number, 'Hi is Lana there?'  
  
'Sorry she's not here. She's visiting Lorelai in Stars Hollows,' said Emily. How many Lorelai do they want?  
  
'Oh it's really important do you think you could tell me the address?' she asked.  
  
After 5 minutes of receiving directions she headed off to Stars Hollow. It didn't take long to reach Stars Hollow only half and hour later. Sidney was told by Lana's grandmother Emily that Lana would be either at Luke's Diner or at her grandma's place.  
  
She found the diner and went inside. She was getting looks from every one in the diner, 'Hey is Lana Gilmore here?' she asked a waiter.  
  
'Yeah upstairs, she's a bit upset at the moment though,' he said shaking her hand, 'go up to the counter and ask Luke if you should go up.'  
  
'Hi are you Luke?' she asked unsure.  
  
'Yeah. What would you like?' he asked.  
  
'Coffee thanks,' she said, 'also can you tell me were Lana is?'  
  
'I don't think it is safe to go up there. She's talking to her mum on the phone very teary. Here,' he said handing Sid her coffee. 'You know coffee is bad for you.'  
  
'You sound like my Dad. Thanks for the coffee, I'd still like to go up there,' she said handing him some money.  
  
'Luke I need to go up their any way so she can go up with me,' said a lady that looked like Lana.  
  
'Hey you wouldn't be related to Lana would you?' she asked the lady.  
  
'Yeah her grandma Lorelai and Luke is her grandfather,' she said.  
  
'Ok then can you tell me why she stormed off, my dad wont tell me and I would ask my mum but she in France,' she said.  
  
'Come on kiddo,' she said pulling her up off the chair and up the stairs, 'so what's your name?'  
  
'Sidney Dugrey,' said Sid waiting for it.  
  
'Your bible boys daughter, nice to meet you. But I wouldn't tell Jess who you are,' said Lorelai shaking her hand. 'I'm Lorelai Gilmore.'  
  
'Nice to meet you, who is Jess?'  
  
'The girls father,' said Lorelai.  
  
'And if I have it right, which in most cases I do. You're the mum that made out with Headmaster Medina? And maybe you might just be the weirdest person to have ever touched Chilton,' said Sid. 'Plus you live at the crap-shack right?'  
  
'Humph some of that stuff hurt,' said Lorelai poking her tongue out.  
  
'Apparently you are so weird that you need your own strength of coffee and had several dreams that you were pregnant by the many that owned the diner. Who I just found out is Luke,' said Sidney. 'My mum's Paris, she told me most of the stuff. She said that her and Rory Gilmore, I'm guessing is Lana's mother, were really close.'  
  
'You mean your mum is Paris, and Rory told her about those dreams. I'll have to hurt that child of mine,' she said disbelieving, 'It's been to long. Lana's in there, wait a minute,' said Lorelai as she went into the room. Sid heard some noises and placed her ear over the door, 'Lana there is some one out there for you.'  
  
'If it's Sidney I don't want to talk to her, her dad went ballistic at me and I didn't even do anything,' she Lana madly.  
  
'What did he say that was so upsetting?' she asked.  
  
'He yelled at me 'get out' and that 'no Gilmore was allowed in his house', what did mum do to him? I know she did something, and you can see that it hurt him really bad,' she said.  
  
'It's complicated but I think both of you need to here it,' said Lorelai, 'come on in Sid.' Sid came in and sat next to Lana.  
  
'Hey Lana, I'm really sorry for what my dad said, he is just so tied up with everything,' apologized Sid, 'Lorelai what happened with them?'  
  
'It was when they were back in high school, your dad had finally come back from military school, and was back at Chilton, and Rory had just broken up with Dean - ' she started.  
  
'Bag Boy?' asked Sid.  
  
'Yeah. Any way they got together, they both got into Harvard with Paris - ' she started again.  
  
'My mum,' said Sid.  
  
'Yeah stop interrupting. Any way they had a fight. This was way after Harvard and they were engaged. But Rory didn't stay with Tristan she ran to Jesse, who lived in New York were Rory and Tristan were at the time. It was sort of an impulse thing and she got pregnant that night with Lana and Parker, she apologized to Tristan but didn't tell him that she had had sex with Jess. They got back together and then she found out she was pregnant and she told Tristan about what happened that night. Tristan went ballistic he broke their engagement off. He never forgave her for what she did. But they are meant for each other they are perfect,' finished Lorelai.  
  
'I get it now,' said Lana, the two girls's looked at each other and just stared at what could have been.  
  
'And then he got back at Rory by sleeping with Paris, then I don't know what happened after that,' said Lorelai.  
  
'They got married and lived happily ever after with mum travelling and him travelling, and arguing a lot,' said Sid.  
  
'Lorelai, did she love him?' asked Lana.  
  
'Kiddo, that's a stupid question, they were madly in love with each other they couldn't get enough of each other,' said Lorelai.  
  
'WOW, my dad in love that's impossible,' said Sid in amazement.  
  
'I can't believe it, something so stupid made me and Parker, then mum had to go marry Marc, I hate him, he is no better than Jesse. Marc doesn't stay around Jess couldn't even send us a birthday card, he is a writer,' said Lana knowing that it would be a mistake as soon as it left her mouth, 'he is behind me isn't he.'  
  
The two nodded. 'I can't believe I said that. Jess wait up,' she said running out of the room to talk to him. 'Jess I didn't mean it.'  
  
'Lana, I know you meant it, and you know what? It's all true. Every bit of it,' he said with an upset look.  
  
'It is dad, but I don't care any more. You may never have been there for me, but you can be know,' she said smiling.  
  
'It doesn't make up for what I have missed,' he said walking off.  
  
'Jesse,' called Lana.  
  
'Go back up stairs,' he said.  
  
'Only if you come with me, I need to know things about you and mum and I can't be kept in the closet, there is this whole world I don't know about you,' she said.  
  
'There is a whole world I don't know about you,' he said following her upstairs.  
  
'Dad - ' she started.  
  
'I thought I was Jesse,' he said smiling.  
  
'It's hard and complicated but we need you, and it was wrong of me to say that, Marc is a bad father only cause I hate him, and you're a bad father cause your never here, and we have a really troubled daughter who needs real help,' she pointed out to him.  
  
'Parker can't be that bad,' he said.  
  
'Really bad, she skips so much school, and is a rebel in disguise, she doesn't do any work and always copies mine,' said Lana walking into Luke's office.  
  
'Well I'll have to see what to do about that mum,' he said.  
  
'That's Lana to you,' Lana said to him smiling.  
  
The other two noticed that they had made up and decided to say something.  
  
'Jesse, Lana needs a ride home and it might be a good time to talk to Parker,' Lorelai told him.  
  
'Yeah it might be, but it's late,' he said not wanting to talk to Richard and Emily.  
  
'I hate them just as much as you do maybe more, I am there daughter. It's gonna be hard they hate you but the 'I hate them more is the attitude' isn't what you need, I know what your going through so don't worry just talk to them, and Parker,' Lorelai told him.  
  
'Hey any way she should just be coming in from her date with Joseph,' said Lana.  
  
'She's going out with a rebel?' asked Lorelai.  
  
'Yeah Sid's brother,' said Lana.  
  
'She's not aloud out during the week,' said Lorelai.  
  
'She's not but she uses my window, boy I hope she doesn't do what I hope she does on the balcony,' she says smiling at Lorelai who in turn through a pillow at her, 'So how is grandpa?'  
  
'He's down stairs isn't he?' asked Sid.  
  
'No that is my step-grandpa, oh god that's gross, I just realised mum slept with her cousin,' said Lana smiling.  
  
'That's gross and confusing,' said Sid.  
  
'It's not that confusing, see Luke, downstairs is my mothers step dad so he is my step-grandpa, then my mum's real dad is married to Sherry which is a very touchy subject then they have a son called James and it was to confusing,' she said smiling.  
  
'Lets go Lana,' said Jesse.  
  
'Bye Sid, I guess I'll cya tomorrow,' Jesse and Lana walked out of the room and into the diner, 'bye Grandpa.'  
  
'Yeah bye Grandpa Lukie,' said Jesse teasingly.  
  
The two talked for the rest of the night, not about their past but what Lana wanted to do and that the Gilmore Girls were going to travel again when Parker and Lana graduated.  
  
'Dad, I know that we were an accident and that you didn't particularly want us but are you glad you kept us?' asked Lana, knowing it would be yes.  
  
'I was never there for you, and I fell disappointed in my self for that, but I think having you in my life is very important, knowing your there is great,' he said.  
  
'That was the answer I was looking for, you didn't like Tristan did you?' she asked.  
  
'What is with 20 questions,' he asked, 'I never like anyone your mother dated, not even bag-boy.'  
  
'He is mean, I meet him when I went to the markets when I was four or something, and bit my head off for handling something' said Lana.  
  
The rest of the ride home was silent besides going over the occasional potholes, and one last question.  
  
'What are you going to say to her?' asked Lana.  
  
'If she really wants to become what I am, she is just like me, looks like me any way with my personality,' he said.  
  
Finally they reached the elder Gilmore resident. 'Were here I think I just might drop you off.'  
  
'No it's only 9.30 you're coming in,' said Lana pulling at his shirt, 'grandma, grandpa? I'm home.'  
  
'There you are Lana, we were worried sick, oh Jesse is here,' she said the last bit with disgust.  
  
'Grandma he wanted to talk to Parker,' said Lana rolling her eyes.  
  
'She's in her bedroom, don't take to long she needs her sleep,' said grandma.  
  
'I just want to talk to her about her behaviour,' said Jesse.  
  
Jesse went to her bedroom door and knocked on it and waited for a response.  
  
'Park it's your dad,' he said coming in and finding her reading and writing notes in the margins, 'talk about a dad's girl.'  
  
'Shut up, what do you want?' snapped Park.  
  
'I want to talk you,' he said.  
  
-Changing to first person-  
  
I closed the door and walked out I didn't want to hear it not again, I had heard mum and my step-father yell at Parker a thousand times, and knew dad wouldn't have any luck. An hour and a half later he came out of Parker's room. They had screamed at each other for most of the time, and then I went to bed and listened quietly. It wasn't a success. She was still a bad ass, a female player. (I no I no a slut)  
  
I awoke the next morning with a start, it felt like someone was looking at me, I looked around my room and out side the window and saw no one looking at me. 'What the hell.'  
  
I got up and got dressed into the uniform that was fashionably out of date and went down for breakfast. The night before Sid and I had made arrangements for Sid to pick me up and drop me home. Even though it was against her dad's wishes.  
  
'Some one is out the front beeping their horn,' said Emily.  
  
'Oh that's Sid I got to go that's - ' I started, but Emily interrupted me.  
  
'Your not a chicken the person can come up the drive and see me,' said Emily.  
  
'Grandma, were going to be late for school,' I said kissing her cheek and heading out the door.  
  
10 minutes later and one dull car ride the two of us had finally arrived at school. It seemed more like an hour and not 10 minutes.  
  
'Yeah so I guess I need my books,' I said going off in the other direction, which was a long walk from my locker.  
  
'Your locker is this way it near mine,' said Sid.  
  
'Look it's our parents past lets not get involved with it,' I said a bit upset.  
  
'You got it,' said Sid smiling.  
  
The rest of the day went fine with out a hassle. That is if you don't include finding Parker and Tristan having a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation course in the path of my locker.  
  
'Dear Magdalene and Joseph you should know better than to make out in front of my locker,' said Lana after ten minutes of trying to get to her locker, 'especially when I need coffee.' 


	3. So Why Not Trust In Me

Luke walked off after ten minutes, and I went and had a shower and went to bed. I couldn't really sleep that night, and I soon figured out why it was only 8.00. I got up and started on my essay that I had to write.  
  
Headmaster Medina, there were many things I could have done other then start a war against Tristan Dugrey. I was just so mad that he spread a rumour that I had slept with him. If I could I would change the way I expressed my outrage towards him, like hit my head on a rock or hit a locker, but I guess know everything is out in the open.  
  
I couldn't think of anything else to write, I had said everything. I told him I thought the way I did things was wrong what else could I have said? I then revised my notes, and did normal homework things. It wasn't really that bad writing the essay.  
  
Later that night at 8.00 Lorelai came in, I didn't feel like talking to her or any one else for that matter, I just wanted to lie on my bed and think about nothing.  
  
'Lorelai the Fourth we need to talk,' said Lorelai not bothering to knock.  
  
'Don't bother knocking Lorelai,' I said, 'but if it is important come in.'  
  
She went and sat down beside me on my bed. 'I don't know how hard it is for you, and I'm not going to pretend that I do. I know you must be going through a lot at the moment. But why did you run away like that? Everyone was so scared, we thought that you might do a Parker on us and turn bad.'  
  
'Just cause she is my twin doesn't mean I'm going to turn in to her. I didn't run away, I needed time to think about things, it is hard for me Lorelai. I mean my mum just got pregnant and if it turns out anything like its father than it will have an IQ of about 20 if it is lucky and then on top of that you and mum get called sleazes but the player in the school,' I said upset with anger. 'Could you blame me for getting expelled.'  
  
'Your right let me at the Tristan, I knew they were trouble from the beginning,' said Lorelai with happiness.  
  
'You don't mind being called those names?' I asked shocked.  
  
'Yes I do but its only a guy who would be terrified of me if I ever came across him,' she said with a smile.  
  
'Lorelai I'm scared of you, not just now but every single minute of my life, you have a voice that can cut' I said. 'Nearly every one is scared of you, but Marc is to dumb to be scared at all!'  
  
'So you think Marc is that dumb?' she asked.  
  
'Yes a 5 year old is smarter than him!' I said frustrated.  
  
'But how can he be a Harvard graduate?' she asked shocked.  
  
'He could have paid he's way through,' I suggested laughing.  
  
'He would have needed a lot of money to pay his way through then.'  
  
'He is a millionaire Lorelai I think he has enough money to feed three 3rd world countries,' I said angry.  
  
'That is a very good point. I'm glad I'm related to you and that man. Are you mad at your mother for what she did?' asked Lorelai.  
  
'No just disappointed, I guess I always thought mum and dad would get back together. Even though it was impossible, I just didn't think mum would marry a jerk like Marc to get some publicity,' I said.  
  
'Don't you dare say that. She loves that man, and he loves her! She's only human,' said Lorelai angrily.  
  
'She may be human but she sure can make a mess of things,' I said.  
  
'I think it is in the Gilmore genes, look babe I need to go its getting late but please don't do a Parker on us, we all need you at the moment,' she said walking out the door.  
  
I went to sleep that night not with happy thoughts but with a sad thought that I had let the whole family down, I hated the thought of letting them down and I needed to find a way to fix it.  
  
I spent the next three days at home doing housework with the maids, they were short a maid, "Hilda" the Swedish maid ran away with the milkman. Grandma treated me like a maid and I was getting sick and tired of waiting on her hand and foot.  
  
'Grandma, I am not a maid so stop treating me like one!' I yelled.  
  
'It's up to you how you how you want to be treat,' she stated.  
  
'And I don't want to be treated this way,' I said softly.  
  
'Well you deserve to be treated this way,' she said.  
  
'I am your only great-granddaughter that isn't a player or getting laid, and if you keep treating me like this you are going to push me away,' I said upset.  
  
'If it comes to that then so be it,' she said walking off. It was time for a talk with Lorelai. I needed to get there fast but I didn't have any way of getting there, there was only one person I could ask. Sid.  
  
'Hello,' said a crocky unfamiliar voice.  
  
'Hi this is Lana,' I said when some one finally picked up the phone. 'I need to talk to Sid.'  
  
'Is that Lana Gilmore?' the voice was familiar now it was Mr. Dugrey.  
  
'Yes it is,' I answered . Is there any other Lana's that he knows off? Why is he home from work? Isn't he a work-a-holic? I know that Sid didn't want to go to school today because we were having an open day for younger students and their parents to look around, and only the seniors were suppose to be there.  
  
'I will get her,' he answered with disgust.  
  
'Thanks,' but he wasn't there to here that.  
  
'Hello Lana,' said Sid.  
  
'I haven't talked to you in days and that's all I get hello Lana?' I said shocked with a lot of sarcasm in my voice.  
  
'I'm not in the mood Lana,' she said.  
  
'Sorry I will get straight to the point, my grandma, Emily, is driving me insane she is treating my like a maid and I really need to see Lorelai so I was wondering if you could take me to Stars Hollow?'  
  
'No sorry I've got problems of my own, you aren't the only one in this world you know, you need to think of other people,' she said upset.  
  
'Sorry for asking don't worry about it,' I said surprised. 'I can find my own way there.'  
  
'And I'm not your chuffer!' she said hanging up the phone.  
  
'Someone is in a bad mood I wonder why?' I asked my self aloud. Maybe grandpa will let me drive his car I think it is in the garage. I walked out of my room and went to grandpa's study, Yes he's in here 'Hi grandpa.'  
  
'Ah Lana, I hope you have recovered from your tantrum,' he said sweetly.  
  
'Yes,' I said looking down at my feet.  
  
'I'm sure you are but your not here to apologize are you?' he said smiling.  
  
'Your right grandpa I'm not its just I need to talk to Lorelai and I haven't got a car so I was wondering if I could borrow the Porsche?' I asked sweetly it all ways got to him, I was like the granddaughter he could never say no to.  
  
'I don't know Lana I mean we can't reward you for the bad things you do, but I guess you can. Here take the keys,' he said handing them to me.  
  
He could never resist that smile 'Thanks grandpa,' I said kissing his check.  
  
'Please drive carefully,' he said lifting up his newspaper.  
  
'No need to say that Grandpa,' I said leaving the room.  
  
I did drive carefully it was the first time I had been driving in the car alone really since I got my drivers licence and I'm sure Lorelai would be pleased about that, NOT. When I finally got to Lorelai's house no one was there. I wonder why, every one was at work. So I went to the only place I would think she might be at 1.30 on a Thursday afternoon. Luke's Diner was the only place that popped into my head.  
  
'Excuse me could I get some coffee over here,' I asked as I sat down on a stool.  
  
'Sure just hang on I'm not to good at this,' he said smiling at me.  
  
'Ok you want any help?' I asked.  
  
'Sorry no foreigners can help in here,' he said smirking.  
  
'I'm no foreigner I'm highly out raged! But I guess I can hang on for my coffee.'  
  
Five minutes later he had returned with no more plates to hand out, 'I guess it is your turn I'm Matt, and this is your coffee.'  
  
'No sorry you gave me the wrong type of coffee,' I said handing it back after I had a taste.  
  
'It's not de-café though,' he said shocked.  
  
'I think you should sit down,' I said patting the stool. He sat down on the stool looking shocked, 'there is something you should know about me, I'm a Gilmore.'  
  
'You're a Gilmore? Who's a Gilmore?' he asked shocked.  
  
'You mock me? How dare you, I'm the spawn's granddaughter,' I said smiling sweetly.  
  
'And who would that be?' he asked still not sure on who I was.  
  
'Lorelai Gilmore Danes granddaughter,' I said holding my hand out.  
  
'And who might that be,' he asked again with a look of dumbness on his face.  
  
'Don't worry about it. I mean we are one of the most known people in this town. But your knew I can excuse you for know' I said shocked. 'How could you not know who the Gilmore's are? I mean were pretty well known for our stuff ups but I'm sure you would have heard from us from Luke he is my grandfather after all. He is so-' Stop babbling.  
  
'Stop babbling, I knew who the Gilmore's are I mean mum told me about them and how crazy you girls are. I know that you need your very own coffee pot cause that is the only type that is strong enough for you.'  
  
'Sorry Matt but there is no coffee that is strong enough for mum or me or any of the Gilmore's,' I said winking. 'Maybe Emily but surely not the younger generation.'  
  
'I'm sure there isn't but this will have to do for now,' he said walking off.  
  
'Could you tell me were Lorelai is?' I asked walking off with him.  
  
'Upstairs but cover your eyes cause what there doing up there might be scary,' he said laughing.  
  
'No they don't do it during the day,' I said walking off upstairs. am I falling for a relative of Luke's? No that is just wrong 'Lorelai, Luke is it safe to come in?'  
  
'Not unless you want to come out alive!' said Lorelai angrily.  
  
'Than I better star running,' I joked walking in.  
  
'What's up babe?' she said hugging me.  
  
'Oh you better be joking,' I said remembering why I came.  
  
'Emily,' she said.  
  
'You betchya,' I said angrily.  
  
'I think this is a grandma moment,' said Luke walking off.  
  
'What has she done know?' asked Lorelai.  
  
'It's probably nothing but I just cant stay there any more, I mean they gave me everything, and then I blow it by staying with Paris one night. She thinks I'm going off the trails, I mean she treats me like I'm a maid and when I try and talk to her about it she walks off. Then one of my two friends gets mad at me when I ask for a ride so we could talk about it,' I said.  
  
'Is Emily treating you like a maid?' asked Lorelai.  
  
'Yes getting me to polish silver ware and clean Parkers room; and all sorts of things. I just can't bare it any more I mean I can take hard work I just can't take Emily,' I said walking around the room.  
  
'Stop pacing Lana,' said Lorelai patting the seat beside her.  
  
'What should I do?' I asked shocked.  
  
'Just lay back and watch what happens, oh no wait that is what I'm suppose to do, you're suppose to run away with some biker guy,' she said with a wink.  
  
'I tried to but none of them were my type,' I said.  
  
'I will help you find one, hey you got grandpa's Porsche you lucky thing,' she said smiling as she looked out of the window.  
  
'Yeah but only for the day, I really need some wheels for my birthday,' I said.  
  
'Your wish is my command,' said Lorelai.  
  
'Please explain,' I said.  
  
'Your mum is getting you a car for your birthday,' she said, 'but you didn't hear that from me.'  
  
'No I didn't, no siree. So what is with the guy down stairs?'  
  
'Major hottie,' said Lorelai.  
  
'Yuk! Lorelai your not suppose to think of things like that,' I said, 'that is for me to think.'  
  
'Yes maybe,' she said. 'I don't think I'm the person to answer the question though ask your dad.'  
  
'Sorry I'm not talking to him,' I said upset.  
  
'Yes you are, and you can stay with me, only if you talk to him,' said Lorelai.  
  
'You mean I can stay with you?' I asked.  
  
'Only if you talk to your dad,' said Lorelai.  
  
'I will go talk to him now is he down stairs?'  
  
'He should be just depends,' said Lorelai happily.  
  
'What is meant by that?' I asked. Please tell me he isn't with Janna?  
  
'He's with Janna,' said Lorelai with a pensive face.  
  
'Great and that would be in his room down the corridor,' I said walking out the door.  
  
I tapped on the door and I heard some yell 'Who is it?'  
  
'Is it safe to come in dad?' I asked.  
  
'Oh its you Lana come on in,' he said. I went in before he could reach the door.  
  
'Already in,' I said walking in. 'Ah sorry dad didn't know you were in the middle of business,' I noticed Jana's shirt was unbuttoned.  
  
'No Lana were not in the middle of business. It there anything you want to talk about? Oh Lana this is Jana, Jana this is Lana, You two didn't really meet the other night.' Shit I should stop doing things like that in here. Lana could have walked in on something big.  
  
'Jana it's nice to meet you. There is I want to apologize to you and Jana about the other night it was wrong I came for your advice and was sort of freaked out a bit. I didn't know that you were dating or even in a relationship.'  
  
'Next time don't run off with a guy, you frightened me,' he said smirking.  
  
'Get that smirk off your face Jesse,' I said waking him on the arm.  
  
'I'll go downstairs and leave you two alone,' said Jana.  
  
'Wait we should tell her,' said Jesse.  
  
'Tell me what?' I asked surprised.  
  
'Please sit down,' said Jana patting the chair next to her.  
  
I sat down like an obedient dog I didn't like the sound of this or her. I didn't like her, and I knew I wouldn't ever really like her. If dad wanted to replace her for my mother, well he was wrong.  
  
'Lana your pale, drink this,' said dad handing me his coffee.  
  
'Thanks so tell me this "news",' I said upset. I know what it is they are going to say. The are going to say there pregnant or the are going to get married I know it I just know it.  
  
'Well Jana and I have been seeing each other for just over a year and well I proposed to her the night you came and she said yes and were are getting married in just over three months,' he said happy.  
  
He's happy I haven't seen him this happy since he saw me for the first time in September  
  
'Lana? Any one in there?' asked Jesse.  
  
'Yeah there is I'm just think this over before I star yelling and screaming like I usually do,' I said upset. He's getting married 'I guess I should say umm congratulations.'  
  
'Thanks you Lana,' said Jana.  
  
'So I hope you're not the typical evil step-mum,' I said joking.  
  
'I hope not,' she said confused.  
  
'Don't worry Lana I don't expect you to accept this straight away,' said Jesse.  
  
'There is some one I would like you to meet though,' said Jana. 'Follow me.'  
  
'Ok then,' I said confused at what was happening. I followed her out of my dad's room and out and down to the diner. I saw my dad and Jana walk off into the storeroom and come back with Matt.  
  
'Matt, I would like you to meet your new sister, Lana,' said Jana.  
  
'What?' said Matt and me at the same time. 


End file.
